boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue at Tower Placement
This rescue was carried out by Summer Petersen. Prelude Emily Watson had been attempting for a while to track down and capture Summer Petersen in order to turn the girl to the cause of the Girl-Team, believing Summer was much more powerful than she knew. One night, a few weeks after Eegan’s capture, Emily rigged an art party that was supposed to happen at Tower Placement. She then concocted a plan to lure Summer to her and destroy the Boy-Team. She hoped that the suffering of Summer’s allies would bring her to Tower Placement to aid them. Attack at Tower Placement Almost all the boys attended the art party. But when they arrived, they found Emily Watson laid in wait with her army. The boys advanced on her and attacked, but she kicked aside and slashed her attackers without effort. And it was obvious that Helen was improving. It was no use; the boys were ultimately outnumbered. Helen locked them all in dark classrooms. But Emily stopped Helen and said she had a special attack for Steven Thompson. When Steven walked by looking for the girls, Natalia Thornton ambushed Steven and stunned him with a projectile. When Steven woke up, he found himself in cords with Emily and Helen escorting him into a smoking, metal pit inside an unused level. They trapped Steven inside, and the machine forced him into a coma. Now they planned to reset it for Summer. They knew she would come after Steven, but how she would find out they did not know. The rescue Summer Petersen's intervention As it happened, Summer called Steven and told him she’d decided to come (she had originally not wanted to attend). When she got no answer, she realized Steven was in trouble, and took off to Tower Placement in her modified car. Summer approached the school, unaware that the Girl-Team forces occupying the school had been tracking her progress since arriving at Tower Placement. She landed her craft without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the hallways. As she began to search for her friends, she encountered Ursula Blackham and a group of girls who were transporting Steven’s slumbering body away. Summer, hoping not to reveal her presence, quietly stalked the group for a short time until they disappeared from sight. As Summer prepared to continue through the school, Ursula suddenly reappeared and opened fire on Summer, who deflected the blasts with her lightsaber. After firing a few deterring blaster bolts, Ursula disengaged from her target. Summer, knowing they had Steven, immediately went after them. However, the robots flanking Ursula began shooting at Summer, who again took cover. When the robots broke off the fight, Summer attempted to follow them once again. Just as she passed through the door where Ursula had disappeared, it slammed shut behind her. Making her way through the catwalks and elevators of the eighteenth floor, she eventually reached the darkened Sleeping Chamber. Suddenly, the chamber became illuminated, revealing Helen McKeen, standing atop a flight of steps to the walkway above. Helen taunted Summer, claiming that, while she was strong, she had not mastered anything yet. Striding up to the villainess, Summer ignited her lightsaber. Helen responded by calmly activating her own weapon, beginning a vicious duel. Suddenly, Summer cut a ring under Helen, causing her to fall down through it and past the structure holding up the building. Ready to find Steven, Summer casually deactivated her blade. Revolution Meanwhile, Emily retrieved Steven’s cart from the robots and hauled it upstairs toward the school furnace. After opening the furnace door, Emily threw the bed down a slide. However, it landed on Summer’s fighter. Summer’s skyfighter rose from the flames, with the cart hooked to a thick tow cable. After taunting Emily, she dove into a tunnel with Emily in pursuit via speeder bike. Summer raced through the tunnel. Emily opened fire on Summer, who maneuvered all the bolts. Finally, Emily activated the speeder’s rockets, allowing Summer to maneuver her away and through a vent. Emily landed in a swimming pool. Meanwhile, Helen climbed out of the hole Summer had cut underneath her. Then she saw Summer escaping with Steven. Still needing to find Emily, she ordered three robotic fighters to go after Summer. The fighters followed Summer and opened fire. After a brief dogfight, the chase led into a forest. This proved to give Summer an advantage, who could easily maneuver around the trees. One fighter crashed into a tree and exploded, and the second spun out of control and careened into a tree. Summer flew into a cave, the third fighter close behind. Finally, it crashed into a stalactite. Relieved at her victory, Summer then landed a few meters away from the crash. Then she turned on her headlights and climbed out of her fighter. She thought it would be a good place to hide, and to think about what to do for Steven. Meanwhile, Emily sent out a few bombers to find Summer. Although they discovered the cave that was part of the forest, they passed it by. Aftermath Finally, Summer flew back to the school, with Steven’s sleeping form squeezed in next to her to avoid him being discovered. Luckily, none of the girls were there. Summer found a key that Helen had dropped and used it to unlock the classroom doors that held all the boys. With all the boys safe, Summer flew home with Steven and placed him on her bed. Then she went to get some ice. Once she returned, she stuck the ice behind Steven’s back, somehow waking him. Summer explained everything that happened that night. Steven realized that Tower Placement was no longer safe due to the ongoing School War. Appearances * * Category:Missions of the First School War Category:2011 events